


Sister, My Sister

by until_next_time_sweetie



Category: Doctor Who RPF
Genre: F/F, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-21 00:45:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,983
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4808471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/until_next_time_sweetie/pseuds/until_next_time_sweetie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don't even know with this story. I have no explanation for why my brain came up with it, but here it is.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Sister, My Sister

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know with this story. I have no explanation for why my brain came up with it, but here it is.

Growing up being Alex Kingston's sister had its advantages and disadvantages. One of the advantages was that, since she was so beautiful, she taught me that I didn't need make-up to be pretty. She said I was pretty enough without it (although she was absolutely stunning without it). Of course we had our fights where we ended up not speaking to each other for days, but we always made up.

When I was seventeen, I discovered things about myself that I didn't want anyone else to know because it was shameful. A lot of people love their sister, but not all of them fall in love with them. This was a problem because incest was deeply frowned upon in society, and Alex would never see me the same way. Not only because we were related, but because she was heterosexual.

Falling in love with her confused me greatly. It made me wonder if I was a lesbian and attracted to all kinds of women, or if it was just her. When I was in public, I looked at other girls, but they didn't make me feel the same as when I would look at Alex. To keep my secret love safe, I would always steal glances at her when no one was looking, though that didn't stop me from getting caught once in awhile.

Another way I hid my love was by being completely rude to her. I felt terrible about it, but knew that in the end, it would be better if she thought I hated her. Besides, what sisters didn't get annoyed with each other once in awhile? Though, my level of annoyance was always constant. She couldn't look at, or say two words to me without me rolling my eyes at her and walking away. Because of that, I spent a lot of time in the room we shared so I could be alone with my music.

One day, I was relaxing on my bed, listening to my MP3 player and singing along quietly when she came in. I watched her dig around in the dresser and closet, shamelessly staring at her round backside when she bent over. I chewed my lower lip as I got that familiar feeling in my lower abdomen, and I had to resist making a sound. When she turned around to look at me, my eyes quickly moved away to hide the fact that I was checking her out. Her lips began to move, so I removed an ear bud in order to hear her.

“Have you seen my peasant blouse?”

“I didn't know it was my turn to babysit it.”

She clicked her tongue at me and rolled her eyes. “Would you be a decent human being for once and help me look for it? Ralph will be here soon.”

“Ugh, why are you even going out with him? He's so ugly and so not the right guy for you.”

“Since when do you care who I do and don't go out with? When was the last time you ever went out with someone? Oh, that's right, never.”

“Because boys are stupid. All they ever care about is sex, which I'm sure is the only reason Ralph is with you.”

“Shut up and help me find my shirt.” I stared at her face with a blank expression, until she sighed exhaustively. “Please?”

I turned my device off and got up to help her look. We tore apart the dresser and the closet, but couldn't find it. She went to go check the laundry room, and was successful in her search. I had gone back to my music, trying to keep my attention away from her changing... but, of course, I failed. I watched her lift her other shirt over her head, revealing the fact that she wasn't wearing bra, like always. She had a very lovely back that I longed to caress my fingers over. 

Next, Alex removed the loose pants she was wearing, to change into a floor-length black skirt. The peasant blouse stopped at her waist, exposing her flat stomach. I imagined what her and Ralph did together in their time alone, and I wondered, when they had sex, if he worshiped her body the way it deserved to be – the way I wished I could, if only she wasn't my damn sister!

After slipping on a pair of black platform sandals, I sarcastically wished her a good time as she left the room, leaving me alone to take care of the throbbing between my thighs. It wasn't the first time I had pleasured myself to thoughts of her, and it wouldn't be the last. After every occurrence, I always felt sickeningly guilty, but no matter how hard I tried to think of something else, nothing would get rid of the feeling in my womb.

I had called an early night after supper, but for some reason I couldn't fall asleep unless Alex was there with me (in her separate bed, of course). I laid there, staring at the wall, until I heard the door creak open slowly, and I turned to look at her. She startled when she saw me, but then broke down into a fit of giggles because she was drunk.

“Have a good time, then?” I asked.

“I thought you'd be asleep.”

“No.” 

“Why not? Widdle sister can't sleep without her big sister?”

“Shut up, Alex.”

“What's going on with you? You've been a complete bitch to me for a long time.”

“Like you care.” I huffed, rolling away to face the wall again.

“Believe it or not, I do. Even though you get on my nerves, it doesn't mean I don't still care and love you. You're my baby sister.”

“I'm not a baby. I'm seventeen. Everyone in this house seems to forget that.”

I felt the mattress dip down beside me to hold her weight, and I flinched when I felt her warm hand on my shoulder. The gentle touch made my eyes sting with tears, and I didn't dare turn over for fear of her seeing them. I quickly blinked them away and let out a strengthening sigh before I faced her again. Her eyes looked so beautiful in the moonlight, and her face was like porcelain.

“Is something happening at school?” She asked.

“No.”

“Did you have an argument with Joanna?” My best friend.

“No.”

“Then why are you acting like such a brat?”

“I can't tell you.”

“We're sisters, you can tell me anything.”

“I can't tell you this.” The tears were returning now.

“Why not?”

“Because you'll think it's disgusting and never talk to, or look at me the same way, again.”

“What makes you think that?”

“I don't think, I know.”

“Are you a lesbian, or something? Because I'm fine with that.”

“I think I am, but I only feel attracted to one other girl.”

“Who is she?”

“I don't want to say.”

“Does she not like you back?”

“She never would.”

“How do you know if you haven't told her?”

“Because it's so wrong.”

“It's not wrong to be gay.”

“With the person I'm attracted to, it is.”

“Will you stop being so damn cryptic and tell me?!”

“Just forget it.” I huffed, turning away again. “Go to sleep and leave me alone.”

“Will you give me a hint?”

“No. Forget I said anything.”

“You'll feel better if you talk about it.”

“No I won't, now fuck off and leave me alone!” I actually yelled at her, then got up and stormed out of the room to go downstairs.

I ended up leaving the house through the front door, thankful that I was smart enough to put on my boots and a coat. I didn't care that I was in my pajamas as I walked down the driveway and turned right onto the road. I let the tears fall freely then, and I felt horrible for how I had treated Alex. She was only trying to help, but I knew that if I told her my secret, things would be different between us, and not for the better.

I turned around when I heard footsteps coming toward me, and I swore under my breath when I saw my sister jogging to catch up to me. I sped up my pace until I was practically running to get away from her, but ended up tripping over my feet and falling. I hit my knee on the asphalt, tearing a hole in my pant leg and scraping my knee. I also scratched my hands, but I quickly got up to get away from my pursuant.

“Stop!” She shouted at me, but I didn't listen. “Where are you going?” I didn't answer, but I eventually halted when I ran out of breath, allowing her to catch up to me. “Let's go home. You're hurt.”

“If you hadn't followed me, I wouldn't have needed to run.” I pointed out, limping back towards the house.

“Why were you trying to get away from me anyway? Why won't you tell me what's going on?”

“Why do you have to ask so many damn questions?!”

“Because I want to know why you're being such a bitch to me! You're not like this with anyone else, only me. I don't appreciate it.”

“Well, I don't appreciate you wanting to know my business. I can never have any secrets from you, and I'm sick of it. Just because we share a bedroom, doesn't mean I have to share everything about my life with you, Alex.”

I could feel the blood being smeared around by my pant leg as I made it back home. I quietly went upstairs and to the bathroom to clean myself up. I groaned audibly when I heard a soft knock on the door, and told my sister to fuck off again. It didn't work because she opened the door and entered, closing it behind her. I kept my mouth shut this time, but I stared at her hatefully when she took the wet washcloth away from me and dabbed at the cut on my knee.

“You don't have to tell me anything you don't want to, but I don't want to be pushed away. It hurts, especially when we used to be so close. We're family and I love you. I don't want anything to happen to you.”

“I love you too, Alex, but in a wrong way.” I blurted out without thinking.

“What do you mean?”

I sighed as I decided to finally come clean. “The girl I'm attracted to... it's you. That's why I've been so terrible to you lately. I thought that if I pushed you away, I could convince myself that I didn't have those feelings for you, but no matter how hard I try, I can't stop thinking about you. You're the most gorgeous creature I've ever seen, and it pisses me off that you have to be my fucking sister.”

She stared at me for the longest time, trying to process everything I had said. I was surprised that she wasn't looking at me in disgust, which was my biggest fear if she ever found out about my feelings. Instead, she continued to clean my leg, then covered it with a bandage before taking care of the scrapes on the heels of my hands.

“Aren't you going to say anything?” I asked.

“What should I say?”

“I don't know. How you feel about knowing the truth now?”

“I'm still a little shocked. I've never had a girl find me attractive before, let alone my own sister.”

“I know it's completely fucked up, but I can't help how I feel. I understand that you're not interested, and I've made peace with that. At least, I've tried to.”

“Is that why you don't like Ralph?”

“No. I just don't think he's right for you. It's the way he acts when he's with you. It doesn't seem right, like he's just showing you off. He should be grateful to have a girl as wonderful as you.”

“That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me.” She looked up at me with a smile, and I had to resist the millionth urge to kiss her. “Would it be weird if I slept with you tonight? Not in a sexual way, but just to cuddle. Like we used to.”

“Of course not. It's not like I'm going to attack you. Why do you want to?”

“I don't know. I just feel like it. We haven't shared a bed since we were kids.”

“I know. We used to drive mum and dad crazy with our incessant giggling.” We shared a chuckle at the memory. “I'm sorry I've been such a bitch to you, but how would you act if you fancied your own sister?”

“I don't know. I probably wouldn't push her away, though.”

“Thanks, make me feel even more like a cunt.”

“I never thought of you like that, no matter how mean you were to me. To be honest, I had a feeling something was going on with us. I just didn't expect the reason behind it. How long have you felt that way toward me?”

“I don't know. About a year, maybe longer. I hope it doesn't change anything between us. If you want, I'll leave the room whenever you get undressed.”

“It's fine. I'm not worried about it.”

“I've always been so jealous of your body.”

“Well, if you want, we could start working out together.”

“I don't think that would help.”

“What is it about me that you wish you had?”

“Your hips, for one. You have such toned thighs, as well. Your stomach is nice and flat, and forgive me for saying this, but your breasts are really nice too.” She blushed and looked down with a bashful smile. “What does Ralph say about you?”

“Not a lot, actually. Now that you've pointed it out, I can see that he acts like an arrogant twat, and I'm just his trophy. Something pretty to show off and look at.”

“Why don't you dump him, then?”

“I don't know. We have fun together sometimes.”

“You deserve someone who looks at you like you're the most precious thing in the world to them, not like a worthless whore that's only good for sex.”

“You really think he looks at me like that?”

“I know he's different around mum and dad, but I've noticed how he is with you when they aren't looking. It's disgusting. I want to punch him in the face.”

“My protective little Schwester.” She said fondly, pinching my cheeks.

“Get off.” I giggled as I batted her hand away.

Alex finished cleaning off the blood from my hands, and put bandages on both of them. I inhaled sharply when she pressed her lips to both of my palms, not expecting that gesture at all. It made me wonder if it was out of sisterly affection, or if it was something more. My brain immediately thought the former, but something in her eyes made it seem like the latter.

“Let's go to bed. Thank you for ruining my buzz, by the way.” She said with a smirk.

“You shouldn't go to sleep drunk anyway. I saved you from a hangover.”

Alex got up first, then she helped me stand, and we made our way back to our room. I changed out of my torn and blood-soaked pajama pants into clean ones. Alex took off her clothes to put on pajamas, and I tried my best to avert my eyes by getting into bed, and turned to face the wall again. I heard her giggle behind me, and I rolled over to see what was so funny.

“You don't have to be shy around me. I don't care if you look. It's nothing you haven't seen before, and just because you fancy me, doesn't mean that has to change.”

“Are you sure? I don't want you to think I'm a pervert. Well, I guess I am anyway, since you're my sister.”

“I don't think anything about what you told me. We're still family, no matter what.” She climbed under the covers and laid on her side to look at me.

“Please don't tell mum or dad.” I begged.

“Of course not.”

“Promise?”

“Yes. I won't tell anyone, no matter how cross I get at you in the future.”

“Thanks for understanding and not thinking I'm a freak. Though, if you do think that, thanks for not telling me.”

“I've known you long enough to know you aren't a freak. And even if you were, I'd still love you.”

I wrapped my arm around her and pulled her in for a hug, taking a moment to inhale the familiar scent of her hair. When I pulled away, I took the opportunity to press a kiss to her cheek. I was about to apologize for it when she cut off anything I was about to say with a kiss to my lips. It lasted a bit longer than I had expected, and the sound of us parting seemed so loud in the quiet room.

“What was that for?” I asked.

“Because I wanted to.” She bit her lower lip adorably. “Was it ok?”

“Yeah, but don't think you have to show me affection just because of my feelings for you.”

“Then don't make my affections awkward. To be honest, I've always thought you were cute, and not because you're my little sister.”

“Yeah, right.” I scoffed. “Are you sure you're not just saying that because I told you about my feelings? I learned about it in my Psychology class. Sometimes people feel attracted to other people after they're told that the other person finds them attractive.”

“That's not what I'm doing. I'm glad you're learning things, but I don't want to argue about it.”

“Fine. I'll just forget the kiss, like I can forget about liking you.” I rolled away from her to try to go to sleep.

“Don't be that way.” She said softly, draping her arm over my stomach.

“I'm sorry, Alex. I've been angry at you for so long that I don't know how to stop. It's not even your fault. It's mine.”

“What do you say we go shopping tomorrow, just you and me? It'll be like old times.”

“It's Saturday. Won't you be going out with your boyfriend?”

“You're more important.”

“Will you please dump him? I have a bad feeling about him. Find someone who fancies you for your personality, not for what you look like.”

“Or I could stay single. I don't really need a man anyway. Not when I have you.” She added, kissing my shoulder. “Good night.”

“Night.” I managed to say, smiling to myself as I drifted off with her warm, soft body pressed against my back.

The next morning, I woke up slowly, allowing my eyes to adjust to the sunlight streaming through the thin curtain. I was surprised to find Alex still sleeping next to me. She was lying on her back now, with her left arm over her head, and a few curls spread over her face. I wanted to brush them away, but didn't want to move in case I woke her up. Instead, I carefully snuggled up to her, taking advantage of the moment. I heard her sigh as her right arm curled around me, and I looked up in time to see a smile spread across her face before her eyes opened.

“Sorry. I didn't mean to wake you.” I said.

“You didn't. I was already half-awake anyway.”

“It sure sounded like you were sleeping. You were snoring.” I giggled.

“I don't snore.”

“We've been sleeping in the same room all our lives. I would know if you snore or not.”

“If I snore, then so do you.” She replied, poking me in the ribs. That started a tickle fight that didn't end until we were both crying from laughing so hard. We were also interrupted by a knock on the door, and our mother opened it when she heard us.

“It's nice to see you two finally getting along. It's time for breakfast.”

“Alright, mum.” Alex said, but made no move to get out of bed. We looked deep into each others' eyes, and I nearly got lost in hers.

“Did you still want to go shopping?” I asked.

“Of course! Unless you changed your mind.”

“No, I haven't. I need to get out of the house. I'm going a bit crazy.”

“Let's get dressed, have some food, then we can go. We'll make a day out of it. Perhaps see a film.”

“Great.” I answered excitedly.

I chose black skinny jeans and a graphic t-shirt, and Alex wore her usual hippie clothes. I swore she was a flower child in a past life, but it was one of the things I loved about her: that she was so nice to everyone—unless you pissed her off, of course. We then made our way downstairs and to the kitchen where mum and dad were already at the table.

“Morning, girls.” Dad greeted. “Sleep well? We heard a bit of a commotion from you two last night.”

“Yeah, we had a little misunderstanding, but we're alright now. Aren't we, sis?” Alex asked, nudging me with her elbow.

“Yep.”

“Glad to hear it. Let's hope it stays that way.” Mum chimed in.

“I'm sure it will.” My sister said, giving me a knowing smile.

I ate quickly in order to avoid any further awkwardness, then went to put my shoes on as Alex told our parents where we were going for the day. I heard mum support the idea of getting me out of the house because she was worried about me being cooped up for too long. I was excited for our outing, and to be hanging out with her, as we hadn't for forever it seemed.

“Can I drive?” I asked when we were in the harsh chill of the Autumn air.

“Have you ever driven in London before?”

“No, but how hard could it be?”

“Alright, just be careful though. If anything happens, I'll be the one getting in trouble because I'm older.”

“I'll tell them it was my fault, don't worry.”

“I'd still get in trouble.”

“No you won't. I promise to look out for you. Besides, nothing will happen.”

When we got to the car, she handed the keys over, and we got in. After starting the engine, I slowly backed down the driveway, and turned onto the road to head for the capital. It was only a twenty-something-minute drive, and we passed the time by listening to the radio and singing along (something we used to do when we were kids and we would go to the seaside on holiday). It felt good to have my sister back, despite revealing my deepest secret to her. I was incredibly grateful that she was treating it like it wasn't a big deal that I was in love with her, acting as though it was completely normal.

“Where do you want to go?” I asked as we cruised through the historic streets of modern-day London.

“I always find cool stuff at Urban Outfitters.”

“Alright.”

“I thought we could go to Harrods and look at all the things we can't afford.”

“What about food? I was thinking The Churchill Arms so we can look at the flowers. Unless they'd be frozen by now.”

“You want to go to a pub?”

“Yeah. They're nice and cozy places to have some comfort food. I'm not planning on drinking, if that's what you're worried about.”

“I'm not because you're not old enough.”

“I was hoping you could flirt with the barman.”

“No. If you want a drink, you can flirt yourself.”

“I don't know the first thing about it! You're the one with the boyfriend.”

“It's not my fault you're single.”

“Well, it kind of is, since you're the only person I fancy.”

“Because you don't get out much.”

“I go to school. That's all the socialization I need.”

“Speaking of, have you decided what you want to do with your life?”

“No. I'd like to be a psychiatrist, but I'm not completely sure. I'd get bored of listening to other people's problems.”

“I think you'd only have to do that if you were a therapist. I'm not sure what the difference is.”

“I'd like to work with people with severe mental illnesses, like multiple personalities and schizophrenia. Or people who have killed other people. That's the kind of stuff that interests me, for some reason.”

“Because you're a morbid weirdo.” She joked.

We made it to our first destination, and Alex dragged me around the store for three hours. I didn't complain, even though I was bored after the first hour. I couldn't really think of any stores that I wanted to look around in, so I let her have her fun until we took a break for lunch. I was surprised when she actually grabbed my hand a few times when she wasn't picking up items of clothing, though we got a few dirty looks from people.

“Fucking lezzers.” Sneered a guy who was being dragged around by his girlfriend.

“Don't feel bad that you aren't woman enough to satisfy me.” Alex replied without missing a beat, and I stared at her in disbelief.

“Why did you say that? We're not really... together.”

“I know. I just like to wind people up. It's fun.”

We ended up going to a nice little Italian place near the cinema, where we both had a glass of wine (two, in my case, and the waitress didn't even card me). I said I would sober up during the film, so it would be safe for me to drive home. Though, since I drove to London, it was only fair if she took us home, which she surprisingly didn't argue about. Alex let me choose the movie, and she rolled her eyes when I asked for tickets to Insidious: Chapter 2.

“Why do you always choose horror?”

“Because I love them. And you like being scared. Don't deny it.”

“You just want me to bury my face behind your arm, and you get to feel good about yourself for protecting me.”

“Yeah, sure. Taking you to a scary movie is all part of my seduction plan.” I replied sarcastically. “Besides, you're my big sister. You should be the one protecting me.”

“Shut up, you numpty.” She giggled in reply.

“You're the numpty.”

“Just choose your sweets.”

I didn't have any candy, surprisingly, but I did get two soft pretzels with cheese, and a Coke. Alex asked how I could still be hungry after just having lunch, but I just shrugged and waited for her to choose her own snack (which was only a Coke). We made our way into the viewing room and took seats in the middle of the center aisle.

The room was pretty empty, which I was thankful for because it meant that there wouldn't be much talking. That's the main thing I hated about seeing movies in the theaters because of other people (the ones who were rude, anyway). I was excited to see this film, not just because it was scary, but because the first one was so good. Though, sequels were hardly ever as good as the first installment.

“What do you think mum and dad are doing?” I asked.

“Probably thankful to be rid of our bickering for once.”

“Hey! We made up.”

“I really am glad that you told me the truth.”

“I'm so glad you don't think differently of me. Or do you?”

“No, I don't. Though, I will admit that you've awakened some feeling in me as well.”

“Don't tell me you've secretly fancied me as well.”

“I think I have, but I just didn't understand.” She paused as she took a long drink of her soda. “Which makes me wonder... would you want to take things further?”

“How much further?”

“Whatever you're comfortable with. Even if it's just kissing. Perhaps a little touching above the waist.”

“Are you curious to know what it's like being with a girl?”

“A little.”

“Then why didn't you just say that? I'd be happy to show you. We could show each other, since I've never been with one either. Who better to experiment with than family? We both trust each other.”

“Yeah. I just want to know if I like it.”

“If you don't, you won't hurt my feelings. Who knows, I might not like it either.”

“That's very insulting to me.” She pouted, but it eventually broke into a smile as we laughed at each other.

“Nothing against you, but I wish I could have found someone else besides my sister.”

“You will. And even if you don't, you'll always have me.”

“You're the best sister ever.”

I put my arm around her shoulders for a hug, and was interrupted by the lights dimming for the movie to begin. The previews were boring, as always, but it gave us some more time to talk quietly. It wasn't about anything important: I just told her I had actually had fun shopping with her, and we should do it more often. She assured me that the next time she saw Ralph, she would end things. I couldn't have been more happier by that news.

When the film finally started, we sat in silence, apart from when we laughed at each other from the jump scares. She playfully punched my shoulder when I laughed more than I should have, which only made things worse. It was a pretty good movie, in my opinion, though I was tired of films relying on jump scares.

Afterward, we stopped at Starbucks to get some coffee, then stopped at another shop so I could find some clothes. Alex picked out a nice pair of jeans that made my butt look amazing (as she complimented herself), then chose a black peasant blouse like the ones she always wore. She didn't stop shoving it at me until I went to try it on, and was actually surprised that it didn't look half bad on me.

“You have to get that. It's really flattering!”

“Who do I have to flatter?”

“Flatter yourself. And if that doesn't work... flatter me.”

“Don't go getting sweet on me. You are just curious, after all.”

“What if I'm not really, and I want something more serious?”

“As much as I would love that, we can't. It's not right.”

“Who cares what people say? We'll just move to the middle of nowhere, where no one knows we're sisters.”

“What about mum and dad? They'd never approve.”

“Who says they'd have to know? We can keep it a secret, can't we?”

“Yeah, but it wouldn't feel right.”

“Stop worrying about what people think. Just worry about doing what makes you happy. Now, are you getting that outfit or not?”

“I suppose I will, since you like it so much. Besides, I know you only want me to get the top so you can steal it on occasion.”

“I wouldn't steal it. I have the decency to ask first.”

After changing back into my other clothes, I paid for the ones Alex had picked out, and we ended our outing in London. She drove us home, and as soon as we got back, I excused myself for a bath. I soaked in the hot water for a good hour, just thinking about the day and all that had happened between Alex and I. 

Now that she wanted to take things further, I was actually scared to death. What if I couldn't make her feel good? What if, afterward, she looked at me with a disgusted expression and realize we had made a mistake? I would have to live with the shame for the rest of my life that I fucked my sister, and she didn't even enjoy it. It would certainly put a full stop on all possible relationships in the future.

I was interrupted by a soft knock at the door, and my mum's voice telling me that supper was ready. I replied that I would be out in a minute, then quickly finished up. Throughout the meal, I didn't talk much, just answered the few questions my parents asked me, then went back upstairs to listen to music and write in my diary. 

When the sun went down, I changed into my pajamas and got all snuggled up in bed with a book. Because of my busy day in the city, being around all those people had worn me out, and I was soon drifting off. I was startled awake some time later to a warm body pressed against mine, and when I rolled over, I saw Alex's face in front of mine.

“What are you doing?” I asked. “I think you passed your bed.”

“You don't want to snuggle again tonight?” She looked hurt.

“It's not that I don't want to, but... have you ever given this a thought?”

“Why should I?”

“Because we're risking a lot. If the sex ends up being terrible, then you'll regret it for the rest of your life. Plus, I don't want to live with the fact that I can't even satisfy my own sister. And whose to say if things would ever be the same between us?”

“Can't you ever let things just happen? Listen to what your body is telling you. If either of us ends up not liking it, then we'll know for sure. We can be adult about it, can't we?”

“I suppose.” I replied with a sigh. “Don't make me regret this.”  
“Not for a second.” She assured with a smile, caressing her finger down my cheek.

The index finger of her other hand hooked under my chin to pull me in for a kiss. As soon as our lips met, my fears were washed from my mind as I melted into her with a needy whimper. I cupped her face to bring our heads impossibly closer as she parted her lips, and I did the same. She was the first to introduce her tongue to mine with just the slightest caress, just testing the waters before becoming more confident.

“Is this alright?” She asked against my lips.

“Yeah.”

“Can I touch you?”

“Yes.”

I flinched a little when she brought her hand up to my breast, but I assured her I was fine with another deep kiss, and I couldn't contain my smile when I made her whimper this time. I gathered my courage to touch her as well, happy to find that her supple mound fit nicely in my hand. It was firm, and I could feel her nipple getting hard through her shirt.

“Good to see your nipples like this.” I joked. “Let's hope other parts do, as well.”

“Only one way to find out.”

“We'll get there. Also, I don't mean to stop, but today kinda wore me out.”

“Oh. Ok.”

“I'm sorry, Alex. I really want to do this, but I also don't want to fall asleep on you.”

“It's fine. We can continue in the morning. Sweet dreams, little sister.” I smiled at the use of what she used to say to me when we were kids.

“You too, big sister.” I replied, giving her a quick kiss before cuddling against her again, and closing my eyes.

When I stirred the next morning, it was to warm breath on my neck, and a familiar hand on my breast. She had slipped it up under my shirt and was fondling it softly, occasionally circling and lightly pinching my nipple. I groaned as I stretched and glanced at the clock I kept on my headboard, seeing that it was barely 6am.

“Alex, what are you doing?” I mumbled sleepily.

“What does it feel like?” She whispered in return, licking the shell of my ear.

“It's not even six. Couldn't this have waited until the sun came up?”

“You don't think it's better in the dark?”

“I'm sure I look more attractive in the dark.” I teased.

“That's not what I meant.”

“It was a joke.” I said as I turned to face her, giving her a proper, much-too-early-in-the-morning kiss.

“Besides, I want to do it while mum and dad are still sleeping.”

“That makes it sound so dirty.”

“Well, you are my sister.” She giggled. “If you've changed your mind, I can stop.”

“I'm still afraid of things changing for the worse between us. I mean, what if I come to either really love you, or really hate you?”

“Why would you hate me?”

“I don't know. If you say you only want a one-time thing, but I want more. I don't want to have to go back to treating you like shit. Obviously, I'll still love you because we're family, but it will be buried deep underneath resentment of not being able to have you.”

“What if I do want more?”

“Would you really? Or would you just pretend so you wouldn't hurt my feelings?”

“I would never do that! You've known me your entire life. Have I ever done anything to hurt you?”

“No.”

“Well, then?” Alex pouted adorably. “Make love to me.” She begged, making the butterflies erupt in my stomach.

I smiled and consented by leaning forward to give her a kiss. It began slow and innocent, but my animal nature took over and I became more passionate. She didn't seem to mind when I turned her onto her back and straddled her waist, never breaking the kiss. She hummed and sighed into my mouth when I slipped a hand under her shirt to fondle a breast.

Alex pushed me up as she moved into a sitting position, and I took the opportunity to remove her shirt, while she did the same to me. It was her turn to attempt to be dominant as she flipped me over to sit on top of me, smiling down victoriously. My eyes shamelessly wandered to her bare breasts, and I immediately sat up to take the left one's nipple in my mouth, her moan going straight to my womb.

I swirled my tongue around the stiff bud, purring to myself when Alex began to run her fingers through my hair, massaging my scalp like she used to when we were kids. When I went to move on to her other breast, she stopped me by tilting my head in order to capture my lips in another desperate kiss. A minute later, we parted, and looked into each others' eyes.

“Do you want to go further?” She asked.

“Yeah. Do you?”

“Yes.” She replied with a giggle and blush.

Alex moved to lie beside me, and I scooted to my usual side on the bed. We continued to look at each other for a few moments, both of us wondering who would make the first move. I was too nervous, even though she had given her consent, but she seemed just as nervous. Finally, I took the opportunity to slide closer and touch her.

My hand rested on her arm, then slowly went down and around to her stomach, neither of us looking away from the other. When I felt the top of her pajama bottoms, I stopped, and only continued when she smiled and gave me a little nod. My hand was shaking slightly as I slipped it past the barrier, and down until I felt the softness of her pubic hair. She parted her legs a little as I ventured further to cup her quivering mound.

“Don't be nervous.” I said out loud, not sure who I was trying to convince (mostly myself, probably). “Tell me when to stop and I will.”

“It's alright. Keep going, please.”

I cautiously dipped my middle finger into her slit and felt the heat of her moist sex. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't get over the fact that I was touching my own sister, but it surprisingly didn't make me feel disgusting. The sound she made when I began rubbing her clit awakened the butterflies in my womb, and I squeezed my thighs together with a whimper.

“Does it feel good?” I asked, afraid of the answer.

“Yeah. You're better then when Ralph touches me.” I couldn't help smiling at that. “How long have you been practicing touching other girls.” She teased.

“Longer than you.” I smirked.

“We'll see about that.” She challenged as her hand moved under my pajama pants as well.

I moaned softly when she came into contact with my stiff bud and began rubbing it in slow circles, the same thing I was doing to her.

“Don't just copy me.” I said.

“I'm not. It's what I do to myself.”

“Since when? I've never heard you.”

“I wait until you're asleep. You think I want my little sister to hear me touching myself?”

“I bet I can get you off first.”

“You started first. How is that fair?”

I sped up my pace, and she did the same, and I shut her up with more kisses. Alex was getting wetter because I could hear the smacking sounds of her juices as they got a bit louder. I decided to slip my index finger inside to attempt to find her G-spot. It took a couple tries and she moaned into my mouth when I finally pressed the right place. I added my middle finger then and massaged it harder while my thumb stimulated her clit.

“Where did you learn that?” She breathed.

“Trial and error. Though, your special spot isn't where mine is.”

“I didn't know sex could feel like this.”

“Sounds like you have a selfish boyfriend. Doesn't he ever touch you or anything?”

“Briefly, and then it's penetration for three minutes, then it's over.”

“The wonderful thing about being with a woman is they can cum over and over. Plus, with toys, they never go soft.”

“You have one?”

“I got one from Joanna.”

“Oh my god! Why didn't you tell me?”

“It's private.”

“Have you ever used it?”

“None of your business. I don't want to talk about this now.” I pressed firmly against that spongy flesh to emphasis my point, making her have to bite her lip to stifle a loud moan.

“Don't wake up mum and dad.” She scolded, giving my arm a slap.

“Then be quiet.” I answered with another smack.

“Don't tell me what to do. I'm the big sister, so I'm the boss of you.”

“You've always been bossy. It's my turn now, and I'm telling you to shut up and let me finish you off.”

“Rude.”

“You started it.”

“I did not!” She gasped between the last two words because I pressed particularly hard against her G-spot. “It feels like a need a wee when you do that. How can that feel so good?”

“Because it's the rest of your clitoris.” I pointed out.

“And where did you learn that, Miss Know-It-All?”

“The internet. This part...” I said, tapping the exposed bud at the top of her slit. “Is just the tip of the iceberg, so to speak. I bet Ralph doesn't even know where your special spot is, let alone your clit.”

“He doesn't really care.”

“Then why have you been with him for so long?”

“I thought he'd get better.”

With one final press inside her, she crushed her lips to mine to stifle the sounds of her orgasm. Her body trembled against me as she held me close until it was over. We broke apart and I listened as she breathed heavily, as I slowly removed my hand from between her thighs – her own hand had left me long ago. My fingers were glistening with her wetness, and I longed to taste it, but that would possibly have to wait for another time. Instead, I wiped them off on the sheet.

“I bet he's never made you do that either.” I said.

“No. I've only ever given myself orgasms.”

“How do you feel now?”

“Sleepy.” She sighed and snuggled against me. “Though, I suppose it's your turn now.”

“It's alright. Some other time. Besides, mum should be getting up soon to make breakfast.” I paused to examine Alex's face. “Would you want to do it again?”

“Yeah.” She smiled. “Can I see your toy?”

“It's under the bed in a shoe box.”

I had never seen her jump out of bed so fast. She knelt on the floor as she dug under the bed frame until she found what she was looking for. I kept it in a box that used to house my favorite Nike shoes, and she opened the lid, her expectant face becoming a frown.

“What?” I asked, looking to see that there was even a dildo in there. Alex looked at me and rolled her eyes.

“How did I know it would be blue?”

“It's my favorite color.” I shrugged.

“I know. It has been for years.” She picked it up to examine it more closely. “Have you used it?”

“Not yet. Why? Do you wanna borrow that too?”

“I thought I could use it on you myself. Are you still a virgin?”

“Also none of your business.” Though, my blush gave the truth away.

“What about that Matt bloke you always talk about?”

“We're just friends. I'm not interested in him that way.”

“Is he?”

“I don't know. He says nice things about me all the time.”

“Well, even if you don't fancy him, at least get a few free meals out of him.”

“I'm not going to lead him on! That's really mean.”

“Why else do you think I've been with Ralph so long?” She asked with a wink.

“I thought you loved him.”

“I did, but you've opened my eyes to how he really is... and to someone I love more.”

“Who?”

“You, silly.”

“Do you really think what we did was right?”

“Do you regret it?”

“No, but I just want to make sure we're still... normal.”

“What could be more normal than two loving sisters?”

“Sisters don't usually touch each other. At least, not at our age.”

“Then you must not remember much of our childhood together.”

“You mean we've done this before?”

“Yes. Many times.”

“Why did we stop?” I asked, afraid of the answer.

“Mum and dad found out. They weren't mad, they just hoped we'd grow out of it. Looks like we haven't.” She smirked. “Can I tell you a secret?”

“Yeah.”

“It was my idea back then. I'm afraid I might have taken advantage of you.”

“Are you blaming yourself for what I feel for you now? Because I believe it's not all your fault. I can't help it...”

“No, I'm not blaming myself. It just makes me think that, if we hadn't done anything as kids, you might not have feelings for me.”

“Did you feel anything for me back then?”

“I don't know. I was confused and was just coming into my sexuality.”

“Do you regret what we did?”

“No.” She assured with a smile. “I want to be with you. We just have to keep it a secret.”

“Absolutely. I'll do anything for you, Alex.”

“You've always been the good one. Always so quiet and obedient.” She said as she gently stroked my hair. “When you finish school, how about we move somewhere. Maybe get a nice house in the country? We can live there, just the two of us.”

“Ok. It will give me something to look forward to before I go crazy during my last year at school. I really hate those people.”

“Well, now you can think of all the fun we can have together.”

“I can't wait.” I smiled as I leaned in to kiss her.

“We better put our shirts back on. I smell breakfast.”


End file.
